


Abend. Wein und Lucifer

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Eyes, F/M, Wine, thought
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Chloe genießt ihren Feierabend





	Abend. Wein und Lucifer

Der rote Lebenssaft floss in das voluminöse Weinglas, topfen für tropfen sah sie der Flüssigkeit dabei zu. Sie hatte es sich auch redlich verdient, nach diesem Arbeitstag.

Er hatte ihr wieder alle Nerven geraubt, der hoch gewachsene Teufel konnte einem wirklich auf den Keks gehen. Doch sie konnte nicht ohne ihn.  
Auch jetzt wo sie alleine zu Hause auf der Couch saß, der Sprössling bereits im Bett und die Mitbewohnerin auf Kopfgeldjagt, schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihm ab.  
Lucifer war einfach zu schön und gleichzeitig strapaziös ohne Ende. Doch etwas an ihm ließ sie immer wieder einknicken. Auch wenn er noch so störend war, fand er einen Weg, wie sie ihn wieder vergab. Mit diesen Augen, ja die Augen wurden ihr oft zum Verhängnis. Oft hatte sie nicht den Willen oder die Kraft standhaft zu bleiben. Ähnlich wie bei ihrem kleinem Äffchen und dem Hunde Blick.

Doch auch der Teufel musste ein Nein von ihr akzeptieren. Chloe Decker ließ sich nicht herum schupsen. Nein!

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür riss sie aus den Gedanken, sie war gerade erst 5 Minuten zuhause und es war bereits spät in der Nacht. Der Detektiv fragte sich wer um diese Uhrzeit noch hier anklopfte. Sie griff auf dem Weg zur Tür nach Ihrer Waffe von dem Beistelltisch und hielt diese versteckt hinter ihrem Oberschenkel. In leichter schräger Stellung öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen war er es, der sie zu später Stunde noch belästigte. „Was willst du hier?“ „Ich wollte mit dir reden.“ „Kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Es ist mitten in der Nacht und ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht die Ruhe das heute noch auszudiskutieren.“ Er sah sie bestürzt an und wollte gerade zum nächsten Satz ansetzen, doch er schwieg. Sie wartete einen kurzen Augenblick und als sie dachte das wäre alles und sie könne zurück zu ihrem Wein, sprach er doch. „Detektiv..“ der flehende Ton erinnerte sie an ein verletztes, winselndes Tier und sie war kurz davor nach zu geben.

„Nein.“ Flüsterte sie „De.. Detektiv ich meine das wirklich ernst. Das.. Du .. Du bist mir wichtig.“ Seine Stimme war voller Emotionen, Angst, Schmerz und auch Hoffnung. Seine Augen warfen ihr einen Blick zu der ihre Beine weich werden und ihr Herz schmerzend schnell gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmern ließ.

„Lucifer… ich. Bitte geh nach Hause, wir reden morgen. Okay?“ Doch in dem Moment wo sie zu ende sprach wusste sie das es nicht Okay war.


End file.
